dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Uma eterna Colheita
Obtendo Fale com Otomai (-55,15) e escolha Ofereça sua Ajuda. Voce recebe 20 Pedra da Alma Perfeita Pequena. Notas * O assistente de Otomai é aquele na mesma sala que Otomai, e não aquele que fica em Amakna. * Arquimonstros não podem ser substituidos por seus equivalentes normais. (Mas eles serão pedidos nos passos mais adiante da missão) * Se voce não tem o Feitiço Captura de Alma , sua unica opção de resposta será não. Otomai então irá oferecer para iniciar a missão Uma Coleção Questionável. * Cada Alma é removida de sua pedra, deixando quais quer outros monstros na mesma pedra cheia. * Se você levar Ex: Um Moskito, Aracne e Tofu a pedra desaparecera e a quest será atualizada com os monstros com isso algumas pedras podem sobrar ^^ --Twist-vs 18h22min de 27 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC) You have the list of creatures... Now, just go and find them! * Bring 1 Grey Mouse soul to Otomai's Assitant * Bring 1 Moskito soul to Otomai's Assitant * Bring 1 Arachnee soul to Otomai's Assitant * Bring 1 White Gobbly soul to Otomai's Assitant * Bring 1 Black Gobbly soul to Otomai's Assitant * Bring 1 Evil Tofu soul to Otomai's Assitant * Bring 1 Sick Arachnee soul to Otomai's Assitant * Bring 1 Blue Piwi soul to Otomai's Assitant * Bring 1 Red Piwi soul to Otomai's Assitant * Bring 1 Yellow Piwi soul to Otomai's Assitant * Bring 1 Green Piwi soul to Otomai's Assitant * Bring 1 Purple Piwi soul to Otomai's Assitant * Bring 1 Air Spark soul to Otomai's Assitant * Bring 1 Water Spark soul to Otomai's Assitant * Bring 1 Fire Spark soul to Otomai's Assitant * Bring 1 Earth Spark soul to Otomai's Assitant * Bring 1 Blue Larva soul to Otomai's Assitant * Bring 1 Crab soul to Otomai's Assitant * Bring 1 Pink Piwi soul to Otomai's Assitant * Bring 1 Tofu soul to Otomai's Assitant Reward * 10,000 XP * 19 Small Perfect Soul Stone * 1 Average Perfect Soul Stone Passo 2: Uma eterna Colheita Voce tem a lista das criaturas... Agora, vá encontrá-las! ;Recompensa * XP * 20 Small Perfect Soul Stone Passo 3: Uma eterna Colheita ‘‘‘‘‘Voce tem a lista das criaturas... Agora, vá encontrá-las!’’’’’ ;Recompensa * XP * 20 Small Perfect Soul Stone Passo 4: Uma eterna Colheita ‘‘‘‘‘Voce tem a lista das criaturas... Agora, vá encontrá-las!’’’’’ ;Recompensa * XP * 17 Small Perfect Soul Stone * 2 Average Perfect Soul Stone Passo 5: Uma eterna Colheita ‘‘‘‘‘Voce tem a lista das criaturas... Agora, vá encontrá-las!’’’’’ ;Recompensa * XP * 18 Small Perfect Soul Stone * 2 Average Perfect Soul Stone Passo 6: Uma eterna Colheita ‘‘‘‘‘Voce tem a lista das criaturas... Agora, vá encontrá-las!’’’’’ ;Recompensa * XP * 20 Small Perfect Soul Stone Passo 7: Uma eterna Colheita ‘‘‘‘‘Voce tem a lista das criaturas... Agora, vá encontrá-las!’’’’’ ;Recompensa * XP * 19 Small Perfect Soul Stone * 1 Average Perfect Soul Stone